Carnage vs Bloodwork
Carnage vs Bloodwork 'is a What If? Death Battle! created by BloodyBloodwork365. It features 'Carnage from Marvel ''vs '''Bloodwork' from DC Comics. Description Two evil blood monsters! Cletus Kassidy vs Ramsey Russo! Will the Chaotic Klyntar take the win, or will the Vampiric Meta-Human find new DNA to assimilate? Let's find out in this 10th Battle Special! Interlude (Cue: Wiz and Boomstick) Wiz: It's flowing through your veins right now and is essential for life. Blood. Boomstick: But these two psychos use blood as a weapon! Wiz: Carnage, the Symbiote Serial Killer. Boomstick: Bloodwork, the Meta-Human blood-stealing scientist. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win...a Death Battle. Carnage (Cue: Carnage's theme) Wiz: Cletus Kassidy was a deadly serial killer. He did not plead insanity and actively enjoyed murder. There was no hope of him ever becoming anything but a psychopath...because his entire family was already crazy! Boomstick: Yeah, He tortured and killed a puppy named Fifi, which drived his mom to try and kill him, which drived his dad to kill her, which got him sent to prison. Then, he went to live with his grandma, who he killed. Then, he burned down his own orphanage. Wiz: Cletus would end up being arrested and convicted for eleven known murders and put in a max security prison. Boomstick: Oh, well, that's disappointing...which is what I would say, if Venom's spawn didn't fuse with Cletus' bloodstream and turn him into a Symbiote so he could escape! Wiz: This Klyntar, having previously been bonded to Peter Parker, Eddie Brock, and Flash Tomphson, now merged with Cletus, and gained his...psychopathy and sdomasochism. Boomstick: And now he's called Carnage! Hell yeah! Wiz: Cletus is incredibly malleable and has a ridiculous healing factor. With his shapeshifting, he can turn his hands in scythes, swords, axes, spikes, anything, really. Cletus can sprout wings and fire tendrils out of his body to strangle and impale people. Boomstick: Cletus can also infect people with his Klyntar just by touchin' 'em! Then he can either turn them into more Carnages or just straight up make them vomit out all their blood or something like that. Wiz: Carnage is fast enough to dodge light-speed attacks and even once caught up with the Silver Surfer. He's strong enough to compete with Spider-Man, who once lifted a massive steel and concrete pillar. Carnage can also come back from basically anything as long as a single strand of his DNA exists, making him nigh-impossible to kill. Boomstick: He's survived it all! Literally nothing kills him! Wiz: Not true. Carnage is weak to both fire and sound based attacks. He later trades these for a weakness against Cthohnic Magic. Boomstick: Yeah, so unless you're freakin' Cthuhlu, you're pretty much screwed. Carnage: I am madness. I am chaos. I am Carnage. Bloodwork (Cue: Bloodwork's theme) Wiz: Doctor Ramsey Russo was a kind scientist working for the CCPD. He was also something known as a Hemophilac. Boomstick: Oh, I know what that is! It's a...it's umm.... actually, Wiz what the (Bleep) is a Hemophiliac?! Wiz: Quite simply, Ramsey's blood didn't clot like a normal human's. So even a meager papercut could kill him without hospital treatment. Boomstick: Well, Ramsey then decided to merge his blood with the blood of some Meta-Humans, and thus he became...DC COMICS CARNAGE! Wiz: What? No, he's called Bloodwork. Boomstick: Wiz, he looks the same and has the same powers. He's a DC ripoff of Carnage. Wiz: ...Fair enough. Anyways, Bloodwork is an extremely powerful threat. Just to understand, he is strong, fast, and durable enough to take on Barry Allen, who at the time was connected to the Negative Speed Force. Boomstick: Okay. Anyway, Ramsey can turn his entire body into blood tentacles and can even turn into a giant monster. He's durable enough to take a lightning bolt to the face and take no damage or feel anything! Wiz: A standard lightning bolt from a storm cloud usually has the charge to destroy a house! Granted, this was in earlier times where houses were...less developed and therefore less durable. Boomstick: Ramsey is also pretty freakin' smart! I mean, the guy found out how to splice his blood cells with those of Meta-Humans AND stay under the radar! Wiz: Ramsey is also fast enough to keep up with Barry, who can percieve time in attoseconds! Ramsey is strong enough to destroy concrete, asphalt, and metal with ease. Also, the more stressed Ramsey becomes, the more powerful he gets. Boomstick: Oh...Carnage don't have that one. Anyway, what are his weaknesses? Wiz: Well, if calmed down, Ramsey's powers can be neutralized. Also, he's a bit...theatrical. Boomstick: Yeah, cockiness and arrogance to boot! Also, is he weak to fire, sound, and/or Cthonic magic? Wiz: Nope. He is, however, not indestructible. Saying so would be a No Limits Fallacy. Boomstick: But apart from that, this is the DC Carnage! Bloodwork: No one has to die...ever again. Pre-Death Battle (Cue: Wiz and Boomstick) Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, and we've run the data through all possibilities. Let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for...a SPECIAL DEATH BATTLE! Death Battle (Cue: Chorus of Carnage) It is a dark and stormy night. People are somewhat secluded in their homes. Everyone is somewhat afraid, but none the less, all seems calm, albeit eerie. Then, the silence is shattered by a bloodcurling scream. Thunder crashes, and a woman is shown bleeding from her stomach, which was seemingly sliced open by sharp claws. Growling is heard. Another lightning bolt crashes down, illuminating a red and black monster with large disfigured white eyes, claws on his hands and feet, and creepy tendrils crawling around him. This is Carnage, the ultimate Symbiote. "Come here, pretty." Carnage says mock-soothingly. "I wanna cut you..." The woman screams and tries to run away, but Carnage slices her to pieces and laughs. "Ahem!" Carnage turns to see a man wearing a business suit turning his back to him. "Hey! What gives?!" Carnage shouts. The man laughs, and turns around to face Carnage with demon eyes. The man is then surrounded by his own blood, sprouting blood tentacles and his eyes turning red. This is Bloodwork, the antimeta. "I might ask...what are you doing?" Bloodwork demands. Carnage laughs. "Killin' people! It's fun!" Bloodwork smirks. "I think you'll find I'm not that easy to kill, creature." Bloodwork replies. "Then LET'S TEST IT!" Carnage screams, laughing. The two blood monsters run at each other, battling. FIGHT! At first, they are slashing at each other. Neither opponent seems to be winning the struggle. Carnage then wraps his tendrils around Bloodwork and throws him into a wall. Bloodwork growls and becomes bigger and spikier. Bloodwork then sends scythe-like tendrils at Carnage, who morphs his hands into scythes to parry before running at Bloodwork and slashing him. Bloodwork parries, but is slowly overwhelmed. Carnage then kicks him upward onto a building and stomps on him. "Ugh!" Bloodwork grunts before slashing at Carnage again, but the symbiote regenerates and laughs. Carnage and Bloodwork turn their arms into spiky swords and slash at each other. Carnage manages to cut Bloodwork on his arm. "No!" Bloodwork screams before kicking Carnage away and throwing a barrel at him. Carnage slices it in half and kicks Bloodwork in the face, knocking him into a skyscraper. "Is that how you want this?!" Bloodwork demands, turning into a spiky monster and grabbing Carnage before slamming him to the ground and punching him over and over again. Carnage laughs and kicks Bloodwork, who budges a little but does not relent. "Huh?!" Carnage wonders before slashing at Bloodwork--only to see it do nothing! "What are you?!" Carnage roars. "Why can't I hurt you?!" Bloodwork gives a mighty roar at the Symbiote and chases him. Carnage laughs and does donuts around the Meta-Human. "You can't catch me, I'm the MURDEROUS MAN!" Carnage screams, suddenly turning a cute nursery rhyme into a horror song. Bloodwork screams/roars/shrieks in rage and claps his hands on Carnage, who slithers oout of his grip and kicks him in the face. "Neener!" Carnage roars. "What did you--" Bloodwork starts to demand before Carnage kicks him in the throat and slashes brutally and rapidly at his chest and neck. "Break! Die! Be sad!" Carnage roars at Bloodwork, who swats him like a fly. Carnage laughs and gets back up in a disturbing, demented, contorted fashion. Carnage then thrusts his claws into Bloodwork as hard as he can, stabbing into the Meta-Human's chest. "Wha-what?!" Bloodwork screams. Carnage chuckles maliciously and stabs into Bloodwork's head. "It's raining..." The Klyntar-Human Symbiote starts singing. "You're bleeding..." Carnage continues, wrapping his claws around Bloodwork's brain. "Carnage is starving." Carnage finishes before R I P P I N G O U T B L O O D W O R K ' S B R A I N!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! KO! Carnage eats the Meta-Human's brain and swings away, laughing manaically. Explanation (Cue: Chorus of Carnage) Boomstick: HOLY (Bleep) THAT WAS AWESOME! Wiz: Now, these combatants were essentially mirrors of each other. Both could shapeshift, both were nigh-indestructible, both were highly intelligent...they seemed pretty comparable over all. Boomstick: Yeah, only Carnage did have the superior stats. Let's start with strength. Yeah, Bloodwork shattered concrete and asphalt, but Carnage can go toe to toe with Spiderman and Venom, and those two have lifted metal buildings! Wiz: Durability could be seen both ways. Bloodwork did have a sturdier build, but Carnage's healing factor might possibly be the best in fiction, period. Boomstick: Carnage was also technically smarter. A serial killer was going up against a scientist. Carnage knows how to actually fight, Bloodwork doesn't. Carnage has also been at this way longer than Bloodwork, giving him the experience advantage, too. Wiz: Carnage does have more weaknesses, but Bloodwork has no way of exploiting them. Also, Carnage is likely strong enough to break through Bloodwork's defenses. Boomstick: Now here's the doozy, speed. Wiz: Yes, we know that Bloodwork can keep up with THE FLASH, but Carnage has fought someone as fast, or even faster than Barry, THE SILVER SURFER! Boomstick: You know, the guy who can cross the distances between galaxies in seconds and pretty much do anything Barry can do. Wiz: Also, with a single touch, Carnage could infect Bloodwork with a portion of his Klyntar Symbiote, controlling, torturing, and killing Bloodwork at will. Boomstick: Also, Carnage is just more willing to kill than Bloodwork. Wiz: Bloodwork did seem like a challenging opponent, but Carnage's superior physicality and mentality sealing this Meta-Human's fate. Boomstick: That Carnage ended in a Bloody demise! Wiz: The winner is Carnage. Polls Who do you think will win? Carnage Bloodwork Who do you want to win? Cletus Kassidy Ramsey Russo Should this be an actual episode of DEATH BATTLE!? Absolutely Never Do you agree with the results? Yes No Maybe Did you like the fight? Yes No Indifferent Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Bloodybloodwork365 Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Antagonist Themed Death Battles Category:"Blood" themed Death Battles Category:'DC vs. Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:Alien vs. Mutant themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music